


A night to remember

by TheSilverEmpress



Category: Original Work
Genre: A bunch of characters dying and a ton of spoilers that may reside in these tags, Angst, Burning, Death, Demons, Gen, Im bad at ships ;-;, Im trying my best, Many will die, Money, Murder, Other, Stabbing, Voting, a really perverted character, dont judge a book by its cover, dont judge me, monopoly, turning on each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverEmpress/pseuds/TheSilverEmpress





	A night to remember

Chloe fiddled with the pen in her hand. "Hey, sis?" Chris said, snapping Chloe out of her concentration. "Yepsidoodles!" She turned to her brother. "I'm going out want to come?" He smiled. "No, I was hoping you could come to my party tonight!" She beamed at him. "Well..." He begun, but shut his mouth before he said any more. "Of course I'll come!" He said. "Great! See ya there. can you pwease get some ice? Oh! And a monopoly game!" She says, as Chris wonders if her smile could get any brighter (Turns out, it can!). "Monopoly? Okay...?" He then leaves, very confused.

Chloe finally, after a tiny period of time spent tinkering, she finished her project. She clears her throat and smiles. "Hey friends! I have set up my house to have a game night! I was wondering if you could come, it will be a night to remember!" She smiles. "Perfect."

 

Aaron glared at the note he was holding. "Hm." He looked up at Rose. "Do you want to go to a party tonight?" He asks her. "Who's hosting it?" She turns around. "Chloe." As soon as he said Chloe, Rose was nodding. "Yeah! I'll come!" She Smiled. "Alright..." He says, turning away. " Whats wrong? Was it date night tonight?" She examines her boyfriend. "No.. It's fine." He said, glaring once more at the note. "Okay..." Rose smiled a half hearted smile. 

 

 Sylvia turned to her twin _._ "Think I should go?" She asked him. "Not without me!" He chiruped. "I'm serious Arthur." She scowled. "Yeah, _your not going without me_." Sylvia rolled her eyes. "Whatever." 

 

Tegan was confused. "That doesn't sound like Chloe..." She puts down the note. "Oh well, I guess I'm going to a party!" She smiles, something she rarely does. "Now were was that black dress I had..." She gets up from the couch to get dressed.

 

Misty hated Chloe. Always had. But this invite had intregued her. "This sounds like a chance to crush her annoyingly happy spirit." She beams. "I'm in." She turns to her dog and pats his head. He whined. "What now?" She looked deep into Peter's eyes. He whined again. "Jeez dog." She stood up. "Lets go."

 

Jordan sat on his bed, candy on his lap, the cat purred loudly. "Hhhhhhhhhhh." He stared at the letter. " Do I wanna go? Hmmm." He shrugged. " What could a lil' party do to me?" he tried to stand up, but candy clung tight to his jeans. "Ugh." He growled. " _Not again..._ " He gave up, falling back and staring at the ceiling. 

 

Miles looked at his roommate. "Party tonight at Chloe's, wanna come?" He said. Alexa smiled. "Sure." She said, putting down the butterfly jar she was holding. "Good." He says. " I don't wanna go alone." He smiled and turned to get dressed. "That girl creeps me out."

 

 

"Now for decorating." Chloe smiled. she sets up the monopoly game, puts out drinks and snacks, and looks over her living room. "Great."


End file.
